raidaddictsfandomcom-20200215-history
IOG Weapons
'IOG 1.0' The Instrument of Godlyness / IOG is an item that significantly increases damage / healing, and how long your buffs last. Its a fairly short quest but involves quite a bit of killing. Queen Nicole in Kerra wants you to make a Gut String and Tuning Fork To make the Gut String you need: - 1 Gut of the Ice Dragon from Lady Vox in Permafrost (or Kerra Isle) - 1 Scale of the Fish Dragon from Praklion in Dagnor's Cauldron - 1 Lace of the Poison Dragon from Phara Dar in Veeshan's Peak - 1 Lace of the Poison Dragon from Dreksaleq in Old Sebilis Hand them to Nicole to make the Gut String of Retribution To make the Tuning Fork you need: - 1 Gut of the Fire Dragon (Shoulder) from Lord Nagafen in Soldung B (or Kerra Isle) - 1 Gut of the Fire Dragon (Back) from Lord Nagafen in Soldung B (or Kerra Isle) - 1 Lute Body of the Vindicated from Big Kael Boss in Kael Drakkel - 1 Aluring Lute of Mutation from Overlord Vulak`Aerr in Temple of Veeshan Hand these in to make the Tuning Fork of Unholy Ferver You will also need a Lute of Singular Mastery from Overlord Vulak`Aerr in Temple of Veeshan Once you have done all of this, hand the Gut String, Tuning Fork, and Lute of Singular Mastery to Faerik Windrunner in Kerra Isle and receive your Instrument of Godlyness *You can exchange your Intrument of Godlyness for a more class-appropriate version by handing it into KinglyKrab the Exchanger in Kerra Isle. IOG 2.0 The Sanctioned Nocturne Gigaton is the next step in your Instrument of Godlyness questline. It will increase your damage/healing even more than before. Therefore this one will be a little more difficult to complete. I would recommend being T3 geared before attempting to get your IoG 2.0 Part 1: The IoG 2.0 Requires that you are indifferent or higher with the Faydark Elite. In order to do this you must farm either of the two items to hand into Horash the Bee (located in the North West tower of the zone) for faction: Strange Green Metal Strange Blue Metal - (Worth 3 green metals) Part 2: After aquiring the required faction for the turn in, you are ready to begin farming the pieces for the IoG 2.0. You will need: -1 The Unicorn's Order off of the Unicorn of Demori in Lesser Faydark In order to spawn the Unicorn of Demori, you must hail "The Frightened Human" in Lesser Faydark and begin the Event. 4 Captains will spawn in each corner of the zone, and you must kill these captains before the Unicorn will spawn. Once killed the Unicorn of Demori will spawn. He has 100,000,000 Health and hits for ~20k. The catch is that he is only damagable by MAGIC DAMAGE 'which makes him a bit more difficult to kill. The next items you will need are: -1 Coirnav's Frozen Shard off of Coirnav, Avatar of Water in Plane of Water (powater) -1 Quarms Ancient Skull off of Quarm in Plane of Time B (potimeb) -1 Instrument of Godlyness from completeing IoG 1.0 ***'MUST BE PIERCING FORM OF IOG 1.0 FOR TURN IN TO WORK*** Turn these 4 Items into Solusek Ro in Lesser Faydark to claim your Sanctioned Nocturne Gigaton (IoG 2.0) . *As before you can turn in the piercing version of IoG 2.0 into KinglyKrab in Kerra Isle to receive a more class-appropriate version.